The Legend of Zelda: Heir to The Hero
by Jindo5
Summary: After defeating Ganondorf, Link is sent back in time, where he grows up, and lives with his love, the Zora Princess Ruto. Now, eighteen years after Ganondorf's execution, a new evil arises and the hero disappears. It is now up to his daughter, the Half-Zora Alela, and her friend, the Goron Toko, to save Hyrule, find the Hero of Time, and prevent an invasion of shadow creatures.
1. Chapter 1: The Daughter of the Hero

"You... Curse you..." Link was standing next to Zelda, after the battle with the Gerudo king Ganondorf. "Curse you... Zelda..." They watched, as the sages trapped him and sealed him in the void of the Evil Realm. "Curse you... Sages..." Ganondorf was cursing all of them in his hatred and lust for revenge. "Curse you... Link!" Link flinched slightly at the mention of his name, he had severe wounds after the battle. Both cuts, burns and bruises. His breath was staggered because of his broken ribs, and he was leaning heavily on Zelda, as he was unable to support himself on his broken leg. He had won, but barely. If it hadn't been for Zelda, he would be dead by now.

"Some day... When this seal is broken... That is when I will exterminate your descendants!" Link looked at Princess Ruto as he said this. Their eyes locked. They had been in love since they were reunited in the Water Temple. He had intended to keep his promise of marrying her after all of this was over. "As long as the Triforce of Power is in my hand..." He was cut off by the seal closing around him.

Link gasped as he felt his wounds heal, his leg snapped back in place and his ribs mended themselves. He stood up normally, and Zelda turned to face him. "Thank you, Link." She smiled. "Thanks to you, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Evil Realm." She took a step back. "Thus, peace will once again reign in our world... For a time." She bowed her head in shame. "All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule is my doing... I was so young..." She sighed. "I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm."She looked up at him. "I dragged you into it too. Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes.

"You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time. However, by doing this, the road between times will be closed." Link blinked. "What?" Zelda sighed again and reached her hand out. "Give the ocarina to me, Link." Link hesitated. "Why?" Zelda shook her head. "As a sage, I am able to use it to return you to your own time." Link looked at Ruto, he could see a tear glistening in her eye, he looked back to Zelda. "Give me a minute." Zelda nodded.

He walked up to Ruto, and wiped a tear from her eye. "Stay with me." She whimpered and buried her face in his shoulder. Link looked at Zelda, who shook her head, a tear glistening in her eye as well. "I'm sorry, Ruto, but he can't stay in this time." Ruto began crying, Link hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear. "I will find you, when I get back. I promise."

"Link..." Zelda calmly called out to him. "When peace returns to Hyrule, it will be time for all of us to say good-bye." Link reluctantly let go of his loved one, and turned to face Zelda. "Can you send her back as well?" Ruto looked at Zelda. "Please, Zelda, I beg you! Send me back with him!" She fell on her knees, begging Zelda to allow her to stay with her lover. Zelda shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ruto, but I can't do it." Ruto, still crying, stood up, and hugged Link tightly.

Link handed his ocarina to Zelda, and hugged Ruto back. Zelda started playing, and after the song was finished, Link vanished from Ruto's arms. Ruto sat on the ground and cried. She didn't stop until she had run out of tears to shed, and nothing Zelda or any of the other sages said could comfort her. Yes, Link would find her, in his own time, but in this time she would remain alone, her first and only love having literally disappeared in her arms.

Link was returned to his own time, as a child. He had once again gathered the three gems. And returned them to Zelda, and they both hid in Zora's Domain. Link had lived among the Zoras for seven years, and grown up along with Ruto, until he was ready to open the Door of Time, and draw the Master Sword. Now that he was old enough, he was ready to fight Ganondorf, who was unable to use his full power, because he lacked the Triforce of Power. Link effortlessly defeated him, and shortly afterwards, he was executed, and Hyrule lived in peace for years to come.

Zelda had returned to her throne, and Link had stayed with Ruto in the Zora's Domain. Soon after, they married, and about two years later, a young, Half-Zora daughter came to the world. Her name was Alela. Young Alela had a natural skill with a sword, however, she would under no circumstances use a sword fit for her small size. She wanted a sword the same size as that of her father, and so, she was trained to use a sword of normal length and weight. Even when she was grown up, she would prefer using a sword normally too large for someone her size, so Link took her to Death Mountain, where the master smith, Biggoron, made a sword for her. While waiting for the sword to be made, they spent a few days in the Goron City. Where Alela met the young Goron Toko. The two quickly became friends, and when Alela's sword was finished, they went on several adventures throughout Hyrule together. And this is where our story begins.

Two years later, Alela, at the age of 16, and her friend Toko, at the age of 18, had just left Lon Lon Ranch after a nights rest, and had continued on their latest adventure, toward Kokiri Forest.

"Alela! could we stop for a rest? I'm getting tired!" Toko was walking lazily a few feet behind his friend, the hands on his long arms dragging across the ground. Alela shot him an annoyed glare. "We woke up just twenty minutes ago, and you're already tired? I thought you Gorons were supposed to be tough." Toko grunted slightly. "I can be tough when I'm not tired." He yawned loudly as to prove his point, and then curled up. "Oh no you don't!" Alela rushed over to him and started pushing and shoving with all her might. But to no avail. Even though she had inherited the abnormal strength of her father, the young Goron was simply too heavy for her to move. She sighed in frustration, and crawled on top of the rock like creature, and sat there, waiting for him to wake up.

As she sat on top of the sleeping Goron, she saw silhouette riding on horseback not far from her. She couldn't see the person clearly, because of the morning sun in her eyes, she could tell the stranger was headed in the same direction she was, to Kokiri Forest. "Toko! Toko, wake up!" She tapped the Goron, hoping to wake him up, but he didn't move. "Toko!" She planted a firm punch on top of her friend, but this didn't wake him up either, it only resulted in Alela hurting her own hand. "Ow! Oh for Din's sake, Toko! Just wake up already!" Alela slid off her sleeping companion, and formed a round flute with her hands. She tried to remember the correct tunes, and then she blew into her hands, playing the song that would call her father's loyal horse, Epona, to her.

The horse in the distance stopped, and Alela could almost feel the eyes of the rider locking with her own. The rider steered the horse toward Alela, and it didn't take long before she could see the colors of his clothing. Soon after, she recognized her father, dressed in a green tunic, similar to the blue one she would usually see him in. "Alela? What are you doing here?" Link brought Epona to a stop next to his daughter, and slid off the saddle. Alela shrugged. "Toko and I are just out exploring Hyrule, our own homes are getting kinda boring after sixteen years." She looked into her father's blue eyes. "But what are you doing here, anyways?" She asked. Link sent her a coy smile, and shrugged as well. "You're right, staying in your home for years does get boring. I was on my way to visit an old friend of mine." Alela blinked. "You're friends with a Kokiri? How did you manage that?" Once again, Link shrugged. "I spent most of my childhood in the forest, even though I'm not a Kokiri myself. My mother, whom I never knew, left me there in the care of the Great Deku Tree." Alela stared at him. "How come you never told me that?" Link was about to shrug for the third time, but stopped himself and just shook his head. "You never asked. Besides, I don't know much about it." Alela sat down on the ground and leaned against the sleeping Goron. "Tell me what you know."

Link told her the story the Deku Tree Sprout had once told him, of how Hyrule had been plunged into a civil war after the death of Vaati the Wind Mage, and how his mother, mortally wounded, had hidden in the Kokiri Forest, where she left her son in the care of the Great Deku Tree. When his story was finished, Alela sat there, thinking about what she'd heard. "Who told you this?" Link had intentionally left out exactly who had told him his story, as it would raise too many unwanted questions about his time traveling adventure. He shrugged. "The Deku Tree." Alela nodded. "Well, Toko and I were on our way to the Kokiri Forest anyways, so I might as well see if I can meet this tree of yours." With that, she leapt off the Goron, and held a hand out toward her father. "Can I borrow one of your bombs?" she asked him. Link hesitated slightly. "What for?" She nodded toward Toko. "Gorons are hard to wake up once they fall asleep, but a sudden, loud noise should do the trick." Link pulled a bomb out of his bag, and handed it to his daughter. After doing so, he climbed onto Epona. "I suppose you know the way?" Alela nodded. "I'll see you there." Link kicked the old horse's flanks, and rode off toward the forest.

…

"Next time you feel the need to blow something up, Alela, make sure I'm not that something!" Toko was walking next to his friend, an annoyed expression stretched across his face. "My ears are still ringing." Alela sighed. "You're the one who chose to fall asleep only twenty minutes after we left the ranch." Toko grunted. "That doesn't justify trying to blow me up! Where did you even get that bomb?" She smiled. "My father gave it to me." Toko blinked. "Your father came by here? What is he doing in this side of the kingdom? I thought he wanted to spend the majority of his time with your mother." She shrugged. "He said he wanted to visit one of his old friends." The Goron raised one of his thick eyebrows "In the Kokiri Forest?" Alela sighed and gave him quick rundown of her conversation with her father.

About twenty paces behind them, crouched down behind a rock, a figure was watching the two friends as they made their way to the Kokiri Forest. The figure bowed its head. "I will avenge you, my king. I will take from the hero, what he took from us. I will take his future and his legacy, his love and his friends. And when he is completely crushed by sorrow, I will take his life."


	2. Chapter 2: The Kokiri Forest

"Are you sure this bridge can hold me?" Toko asked. They were standing next to the bridge at the entrance to the Kokiri Forest, Alela had already gone half way across, but the Goron hesitated. "Oh come on, already!" Alela, said impatiently. "If the bridge can take Epona, it can take you, now hurry up." She walked the rest of the way across the bridge, where she then stood, waiting for Toko. The young Goron was still standing at the other side, hesitantly placing one foot on the bridge. Alela sighed, then called out to him. "Come on! Just because you look and sleep like a rock doesn't mean you have to move like one as well!" Toko grunted. "Alright then, but if the bridge breaks, you take the blame." Alela stood with her arms crossed, and impatiently tapped her foot while the Goron slowly and carefully made his way across the bridge, the ropes holding it together creaking dangerously in protest of the rocky creature's weight.

As they entered the Kokiri village, they were stopped by a boy. He was wearing a green tunic, similar to the one Link had been wearing, along with a pointed hat. His ginger hair curled down and covered his eyes, but he didn't seem to have trouble seeing. "Halt! What is your business in our forest?" He spoke with an authority that didn't seem fit for child like him, this took Alela by surprise, and she didn't respond immediately. "Uh... I'm looking for father, Link. We were supposed to meet here." The boy tilted his head slightly and looked into Alela's eyes. She could feel his eyes locking with her own, even though she was unable to see them. "You don't look related to Link. Last time I checked, he wasn't blue and scaly." He looked to Toko. "He wasn't a rock either." He looked back to Alela. "Who are you?"

"My name is Alela. My mother is Queen Ruto of the Zoras, and my father is Link... Link of the Kokiri." She added that last part with the memory of Link's story. He was Link of the Kokiri, as he had been raised by them, and she would refer to him as such from now on. "Half Zora and half Hylian, eh? That's an odd combination." Alela blinked. "How do you..." "I am Satu, one of the four Know-It-All Brothers." The boy cut her off and followed his introduction with a bow. "It's an honor to have royalty in our humble forest, Princess Alela." Alela blushed. She didn't like being called by her title, she knew that she was the princess of the Zoras, and she acknowledged this, but she didn't want her title as royalty to be mixed up with her adventuring hobby, and therefore usually kept her title a secret when she visited other parts of the country. She silently cursed at herself for forgetting it this time. "Don't think of me as royalty. While I'm carrying this sword, I'm just an adventurer." She motioned toward the Biggoron Sword on her back. Satu nodded. "As you wish, adventurer. Now. How about I show you around?" Alela nodded. "I would love that, I've been wanting to see this place for some time now."

"It's a nice village." Alela said. Satu had been guiding her and Toko around the village, and they had enjoyed the sights. Alela was surprised to see that it was entirely populated by children, not a single adult were to be seen anywhere. Satu turned his head to look at her. "I know what you're thinking, Alela. 'Where are the adults?' Well we technically are the adults, you see, when we reach a certain age, somewhere around twelve years or so, out bodies stop aging. We essentially live forever, but if we ever leave this forest... Well..." Satu hesitated. "Let's just say I'm glad Link wasn't a real Kokiri." Alela shivered. Something in the tone of Satu's voice when he said that last part made her feel like something cold went down her back. She looked at Toko, judging by the look on his face, he'd had the same feeling. Not wanting to press the subject of leaving the forest further, she skipped to another. "Speaking of my father, where is he? This village isn't that big, and we've been pretty much everywhere in it." Satu shrugged. "I don't know. He probably went to see Saria in the woods."

Alela tilted her head. "Where would they be?" Satu pointed to the top of a hill. "Up there is the entrance to the Lost Woods, but I'll have to warn you. If you get lost in there, you risk being turned into a Stalfos." Alela gasped. "What if my father gets lost? I'll have to find him!" She ran for the hill, not hearing the voices of Toko and Satu calling her name.

Deeper inside the Lost Woods, Link was wandering, straining his ears for the sound of Saria's music. "Why isn't she playing?" Saria had told him to find her in front of the Forest Temple, and that she'd be playing her song on her ocarina. But no matter where Link turned, Saria's Song was not to be heard. "Maybe you should contact her?" Navi, Link's fairy, flew out from under his hat. Link nodded. "You're right. I should." He drew his ocarina, and played the song his friend had taught him all those years ago. But there was no answer. Normally this song allowed them to communicate telepathically, but this time Saria didn't answer. Link tried again, still no answer. "Damn. Why isn't she responding?" Link had lost his patience, he did what he should have done at the beginning, rather than running around in the woods, he played the Minuet of Forest, and warped to the temple.

Alela ran as fast as she could, she didn't know where she was going, or where she had already been. The only thing she cared about, was finding Link. "Father!" She called out to him, but didn't get a response, this only served to worry her further. She cursed, and kept running.

Link arrived at the entrance to the temple, but Saria was nowhere to be found. "Saria!" He tired calling her name, but he got no response. "Where is she?" He looked around, hoping to find some clue of where his friend had gone. "Link! Watch out!" Link whirled around at Navi's warning, and only barely managed leap out of the way before he was hit by an incoming sword.

Alela tripped and landed on all four, completely out of breath. Normally she would be able to run for much longer, but she had been spending far too much time out of the water. A normal Zora would've started feeling weak much earlier than she did, but her Hylian blood allowed her to keep her strength a while longer. That while had passed, and her strength was gone, she could feel her consciousness starting to slip.

Link drew his sword and looked at his opponent. "You." He glared into the bright red eyes of his dark clone. The last time he'd met this foe was in the Water Temple, he'd thought it was just an illusion created either by the temple or by Ganondorf's dark magic. Neither of which should be able to affect him here, in the middle of the Lost Woods, miles away from the Water Temple, seventeen years after Ganondorf's execution. The two opponents raised their swords simultaneously, and pointed them at each other. Navi hovered by Link's ear. "Link... Be careful."

Alela forced herself to get back up. She didn't care if her body was going to fight against her, she would not stop until she'd found her father. She called his name, but didn't get a response. She started walking, she would have to catch her breath properly before she could start running again, but immediately stopped when she heard a rustling in the bushes a few feet ahead of her, followed by a deep growling.

Link charged at his foe, who did the exact same, and swung his sword in a wide curve toward his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the transparent, dark blade swinging in a similar curve toward his own head. He blocked the attack with his shield, and felt his own sword being blocked by his enemy's shield. He sighed in frustration, he knew this was going to be a long fight.

The white Wolfos leapt out from the bushes with a loud howl, and landed right in front of Alela, where it stood, growling. Alela, still breathing heavily, drew her sword and readied herself for the beast's charge.

Every attack Link made toward his dark clone was mirrored perfectly, even better than when he first encountered it. He was surprised by just how well it predicted his moves, and acted to mirror them. Every time it mirrored Link's attack, he was forced to either pull back or defend with his shield, which only lead to his opponent doing the same.

The Wolfos circled around Alela, looking for a weak spot to attack, and Alela did the same. The beast growled, and she could see its muscles tensing up. She thought quickly, and stepped backwards just as the beast charged for the spot she would've been on if she'd kept moving the same direction. The Wolfos whimpered as Alela's huge sword came slashing down upon it, carving a deep wound in its side. It didn't flinch, as she had hoped, but instead immediately turned and sprang at her again. She was pushed down by the weight of the beast, and cried out in pain as it started clawing and biting her.

Link leapt backwards, wanting to create some distance, but was surprised by his opponent following him this time rather than mimicking him. He only barely managed to raise his shield in time to block the sword swinging at his head, but suddenly felt all air leave his lungs as his foes shield was slammed into his stomach. He bended over, clutching his aching stomach, he looked up at the Dark Link, but his vision went black, as the clone smashed its shield against the side of his head.

The pain was unbearable, the weight of the huge beast was crushing her legs, and the sharp claws were lashing out at every part of her body they could reach. She'd dropped her sword when the Wolfos had lunged at her, and she was now laying on the ground with it on top of her, and nothing to defend herself with. Alela aimed a punch at the beast, but it was faster than her. She screamed as it's strong jaws closed around her arm, and the sharp teeth pierced her skin. In an act of panic, she tugged at her arm, but immediately stopped when she heard the sound of bones breaking, and she felt her lower arm pop out of its joint at the elbow. The Wolfos let go of her arm, and raised its head in a victorious howl, but the howl never left its throat before it was slammed into a tree. The last thing Alela saw before she lost consciousness, was Toko mercilessly punching the Wolfos until it was no longer moving.


	3. Chapter 3: Queen Ruto

Link woke up, his head aching. He sat up on the hard marble floor, and looked around. He was in the Temple of Time, but he couldn't remember how he'd gotten there. The last thing he remembered, was fighting Dark Link in the Lost Woods. He slowly stood up, his head spinning and his legs shaking. "So, the hero awakens." Link turned to face the voice behind him. Dark Link's red eyes locked with Link's. Link reached for his sword, but all his hand grabbed was air, the sword was gone. "Looking for this?" Dark Link held Link's sword out. "It's too bad you left the Master Sword in its pedestal, I wouldn't have been able to touch that, but this normal sword..." The Dark Link's voice trailed off, but Link no longer cared about the sword, his eyes were drawn to what his clone had in its other hand. Navi! Her glow had faded considerably, but there was still a slight shimmer. Dark Link threw the sword at Link's feet, and held Navi out. "She can be such a bother some times, you know? Always flying around your opponent's head, it's really distracting."

Link looked at the unconscious fairy in his clones hand. "You bastard!" He spat. The Dark Link laughed. "If you want it, you can just take it. I've no need for a fairy to guide me." It held Navi out, she was laying in its palm. Link reached out, he knew it was trap, but as he was now, he wouldn't be able to fight anyways, so he might as well take the bait willingly. "Link! Don't!" Link looked over his clones shoulder, Saria was sitting against the altar, where the three Spiritual Stones lay, clutching her right arm tightly. The Dark Link closed its hand around Navi, and smiled sadistically. "I'm going to kill one of them." It remained silent for a second, to give Link time to understand what it had said, before it continued. "You may choose. I can either crush the last bit of life out of your little fairy, or rip the head off your green haired friend." Link looked at the sword at his feet. "Don't even think about taking the sword." The Dark Link smirked. "If you do that, both of them will die." Link hesitated, he was too weak to fight his dark clone, and he wouldn't be able to save both Navi and Saria. One of them had to die. "So then, great Hero of Time, who shall I kill?"

"How about you start with yourself?" Both Links turned to face the female voice, and saw Ruto standing with her arms crossed, leaning against the wall. "In case you didn't already know, that man is my husband, and nobody may lay a finger on him without my leave." She waved her hand, and a blue circle appeared on the floor in front of her, she dived into the circle, which had turned into water, and it closed behind her. "W-what?" The Dark Link looked around in confusion, having all but forgotten about Navi and Saria. Another blue circle of water appeared behind the Dark Link, and Ruto leapt out of it and planted a well placed kick between the Dark Link's shoulder blades. It stumbled forwards, dropping the unconscious Navi. Ruto quickly stepped forward to catch her, and tossed her to Saria, who caught the fairy and hid behind the altar. "Link! Heads up!" Ruto tossed a bottle to her husband, who caught it and saw the small fairy in it.

Ruto mercilessly pummeled the Dark Link, not giving it a chance to counterattack. It was forced backwards against the wall, and Ruto made a portal behind it and another behind herself. The Dark Link stumbled into the portal behind it, shooting out of the portal behind Ruto. The Zora Queen was prepared for this, she quickly formed an orb of water in the palm of her hand, and threw it at her foe. Upon hitting its target, the orb immediately expanded to the size of a small tidal wave and came crashing down on the Dark Link. "Is this all you've got?" Ruto stepped forward, a smug grin playing across her face. "I have no idea how you've managed to fight my husband to a stand-still, but I'll have to congratulate you for that." The Dark Link was breathing heavily, it struggled to get back up from its beating. "You fool." It laughed as it slowly stood up. "I don't know whether it's your royal pride or just plain idiocy that leaves you thinking you've won. But I can tell you, Zora, that when my master returns, he will-" It was silenced by another small tidal wave crashing down upon it. "How dare you call the Queen of the Zoras a fool!" She hit it with another wave before it had a chance to get up from the first. Ruto sent another wave crashing down on it, and then another, and then another. Link was almost terrified by the fury in her eyes, he'd never seen her this angry before. As the last wave disappeared, the Dark Link was gone. Ruto looked around, but didn't have time to react, as it reappeared right behind her.

As Link released the fairy and it flew around him, sprinkling it's dust over him, he felt his strength return. He picked up his sword, and charged in to help his wife. Ruto was sent tumbling to the ground when the Dark Link's shield hit the side of her head. Link leapt over her and struck his clone, who only barely managed to block the attack, sending it stumbling backwards. He followed up his attack with a barrage of slashes, most of which were blocked or deflected, every attack that went through his opponents defense let a trail of black liquid follow the sword. Link was surprised to see the Dark Link bleed, but didn't think further of it. As the Dark Link blocked the last attack in Link's flurry, Ruto appeared behind it, grappled it and wrestled it into a choke hold. Link immediately reacted, stepped forwards, and plunged his sword deep in the Dark Link's chest. It coughed up more black blood, and then vanished at the blink of an eye. Link and Ruto looked at each other, both breathing heavily, before they embraced each other. "I was getting worried." Ruto said. "I knew that you and Alela were headed for the Kokiri Forest village, but when I got there, I couldn't find either of you." Link broke the hug, and stared at her. "Alela wasn't there? What about Toko?" Ruto shook her head. "Neither of them were in the village... Then I saw that... Thing carrying you off towards the city..."

Ruto didn't get time to say anything else, Link had already set off toward the exit. "Link, wait!" She was about to go after him, but was stopped by Saria. "You should go too, rather than trying to stop him." Ruto turned to look at her. "But he doesn't know where she is, and neither do I. It would be better if we thought it through first, before we-" "She's in the forest, wounded, but her Goron friend is keeping her safe." Saria cut her off. "She'll need to be in the water if she could even hope to recover, the fastest way to get to her would be through the well connecting Zora's Domain and the Lost Woods." Ruto realized what Saria was saying just a few seconds after she'd said it. "Of course, I'll go that way. Be sure to let Link know where she is." Saria nodded. "Of course I will." Ruto created a water portal leading to the well, and dived in it, swimming as fast as she could.

Link played Epona's Song, and shortly after, his loyal horse stood by his side. "To the forest! Quickly!" Link seated up, and the horse sped off across the Hyrule Field. After a few minutes, a voice spoke from behind him. "She's wounded, her Goron friend will need to take her to the well." Link looked over his shoulder, Saria was sitting behind the saddle. How long had she been there? And how did she get on without him noticing? This vaguely reminded Link of the first time he'd left the Forest, she seemed to just teleport up behind him. "Sadly, he doesn't know where it is. You will need to find them, and guide them there, I'll be playing my song." With that, she disappeared. Link kicked Epona's flanks to speed her up, and they reached the forest shortly before sunset.

He let Epona run off, when they'd reached the entrance to the forest, and sprinted towards the woods. "Link! Thank Farore that you're here!" One of the Know-It-All Brothers came sprinting towards him. "Your daughter, Alela, and her Goron friend, Toko... They ran into the woods, Satu went after them... I tried to stop them, but-" "It's alright, I know. I'm going to find them and bring them back in one piece." After calming the Kokiri child down, he ran into the Lost Woods. He could hear Saria's Song being played through each of the correct pathways, now that he knew which way he had to go, he just needed to find his daughter. "Alela!" He ran through the woods, calling out to his daughter, but he didn't get an answer. "Toko!" He called out to the Goron, but once again, noone responded. "Damn it!" He cursed, and sprinted further into the woods, not hearing the heavy footsteps and the deep breathing following him.


	4. Chapter 4: A Visitor in a Dream

Alela was standing on a grassy field, surrounded by a dense fog. She looked around, but didn't see anything, she could, however, hear something. Somewhere, hidden by the fog, someone was laughing. A deep, cruel, sadistic laughter. "Who are you?" Alela shouted out to the fog, her voice echoed as though she was standing at the entrance to a cave. The laughter continued, and she heard the sound of footsteps. Someone was running, no, sprinting towards her. She reached for her sword, but felt nothing. "Show yourself!" She called out again, but the only thing she heard was the laughter and the running footsteps, the last of which were coming ever closer. Then she saw a figure running toward her, a figure wearing green.

Link sprinted right past his daughter without giving her as much as a sideways glance. "Father?" Alela turned around and watched him slowly disappear into the fog again. "Father!" She ran after him, slowly but surely catching up. "Father! Wait!" She called out to him, but he didn't seem to hear her. As she ran, she started noticing trees barely visible in the fog. The further she followed Link, the more trees appeared. Soon, they were in a dense forest, still surrounded by a dense fog. The laughter continued, it seemed like it came from everywhere at once. "Father! Where are you going?" She called out to Link again, but he still didn't react.

After what felt like several hours, Link stopped. Alela quickly reached him. "Father, what's going on- What!" She cut herself off, right there in front of them stood a young man. He was wearing the same green tunic as her father, he had the same blue eyes, even the shield he carried looked very similar to the one Link had. The only differences there were between the two, was that the stranger's hair was darker, and he looked much younger, roughly the same age as Alela. "Who are you?" Once again, she instinctively reached for her sword, but it still wasn't there. She looked back at her father, and gasped. The spot Link had been standing on just a second ago, was now taken by a Stalfos. She stumbled backwards, her mind numbed by fear and surprise. She knew how dangerous a Stalfos was, and now that she didn't have her sword, she wouldn't stand a chance if it chose to attack. "You shouldn't be bothering yourself too much with those two, young lady." The laughter had stopped just before those words were uttered. The voice of the speaker was identical to that of the laughter, and it was right behind her. "They're a part of the future, you should worry about right now. About me!"

Alela whirled around, and looked right into a pale face. Half of the face hidden behind long bangs of hair that had been swept down, the other was in plain view. And so was the one, red, piercing eye. The laughter returned, the face of the man standing before her was stretched into a cruel smile, broken by his laughter. Everything started going black. The last thing Alela heard before blacking out, was two wolves howling behind her.

Alela woke up from her dream, and looked up into the face of her friend, Toko. She could feel his strong arms around her, and she could hear his heavy footsteps below her. The memories of what had happened slowly returned to her. She had sprinted off into the Lost Woods to search for her father, but instead of finding him, she was attacked by a Wolfos. Toko had saved her just as the beast was about to kill her. She tired moving, but every part of her body was in immense pain. She grunted and moaned slightly due to the pain, and Toko looked down at her. "You're an idiot, you know that, right?" His voice was cold. She closed her eyes in shame. This was how he spoke when he was angry. "Yes, I know." She whispered, barely able speak. "You were very lucky we found you when we did." Satu's voice sounded a little bit ahead. "There aren't many white Wolfos in the forest, but those few there are, are much bigger and tougher than a normal Wolfos." She shifted slightly, she could feel the scabbard for her sword was missing. She guessed that Toko had taken it, he wore a belt over his shoulder, with a bag hanging by his hip. He carried several bottles of just about anything in that bag, along with his favorite snack: Rocks from the Dodongo's Cavern. He could easily slip the scabbard off the belt on her shoulder and onto his own.

"Do you have any healing tonics in that miracle bag of yours?" She asked, her voice still weak from the pain. Toko shook his head. "None left, I used them all to keep you alive. Your body will have to do the rest of the work." The same, cold voice. Toko worked as an alchemist, he made healing potions and tonics and sold them in the shop his father owned. "We've got a few things that could help you heal up back in the village." Satu spoke again. Alela shook her head. "No... I need to be put in water... I'm too dehydrated." Satu nodded. "Yes of course! Zoras tend to get sick if they spend too much time out of water. And I guess getting beat up by a Wolfos in the middle of a forest, on the other side of the kingdom from where you live, would take some of your juice." Toko grunted. "You're right, but I don't think we'll be able to get her to any water in time." His voice was still cold, although Alela could hear that he was getting worried. So was she, this could very well be the end for her. "There's a well not far from here. Ironically enough, that well actually connects the Lost Woods and the entrance to the Zora's Domain." Satu's words caused a sigh of relief from both Alela and Toko. The Goron looked back down at her. "You stay out of trouble, I don't want this to happen again. Understood?" There wasn't even a hint of joking in his voice. It was completely cold, he really was angry with her. She slowly nodded. "Understood."

"Alela!" Toko and Satu had been walking for a few hours when they heard it, Alela had slipped back into unconsciousness a few minutes ago. "That voice sounds familiar." Satu turned to the direction the voice called from. Toko started running towards it as fast he could without risk of dropping the unconscious Alela. "It's Link!" He raised his voice and shouted at the top of his mighty lungs. "Link! Over here! We're here!" He ran towards Link's voice, which immediately responded. "Toko? Stay where you are! I'm coming!" Toko reluctantly stopped. He didn't like being in this forest, and he preferred to keep moving and find the well as fast as he could. Soon they could hear rustling in the bushes, followed by the sound of rattling chainmail. Shortly after, Link stepped out into their view.

Link looked at the three young people. Satu of the Know-It-All Brothers, holding a flint spear in one hand, and a Deku Shield on his back. Toko, the young Goron, the hilt of Alela's sword visible over his shoulder, was holding Alela in his arms. Alela was laying unconscious in the Goron's strong arms, her body covered in wounds from bites and scratches, her left arm was hanging limb, slightly twisted in an angle that could only mean one thing. "What in Farore's name happened?" Link took his daughter. She was shaking uncontrollably, and sweat was pouring off her. We need to get her to the well. Right now." Satu started running. "This way! I know this forest almost as well as Saria. The well's this way!" Link could barely hear the sound of Saria playing. Apparently, they were so deep into the woods, not even her song could reach them.

"Wait, what was that?" Satu stopped and looked around. Link did the same. "I heard that too..." Soon after, Toko heard it as well. Deep, rasping breathing, heavy footsteps echoing through the woods, slowly coming closer. "Who's out there?" Satu whispered. He raised his spear, and looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. However, this was difficult, as both the breathing and the footsteps seemed to echo all around them. It was impossible to tell whether there was only one, or one hundred. "I've no idea." Link was also whispering, though unlike Satu, he recognized the sound. He'd fought far too many of them to not be able to. It was a Stalfos.

Alela was once again standing in a dense fog, though this time there were no trees. As she looked around, she noticed some of the places of Hyrule she was familiar with. Death Mountain, Kokiri Forest and even Hyrule Castle. She was standing in the middle of Hyrule Field, surrounded by that dense, dream-like fog. "Your father is in danger..." A female voice spoke behind her. She whirled around, reaching for her sword which, to no surprise, wasn't there. The woman standing before Alela looked a lot like a Gerudo. Dark skin, red hair, even the bright red and purple clothing seemed very similar to that of a Gerudo. Though something told her that woman was something else. "Who are you?" She asked. The woman smiled. "My name is Din."

Alela was dumbfounded, could this woman really be one of the three Goddesses? One of the creators of the legendary Triforce? She knew that the Gerudo, just like the Gorons, tended to worship Din higher than Nayru and Farore, so it would make sense that she'd take the physical form of either of those races. "I know what you're thinking, Alela." The woman who claimed to be Din spoke, her voice was oddly soothing, as though she was talking to a sad child. "Could I possibly be the Goddess of Power? Well, it's not going to be easy to prove that what you see in a fever dream is true, but I can give you this." She reached her hand out, and Alela was blinded by a flash of light. When she regained her sight, Din was holding a bag in her hand. It looked like the one Toko had, except this one was slightly smaller. "What's in it?" Alela stepped forwards and took it, Din smiled. "You'll find out when you wake up." Alela looked into the eyes of the Goddess. "You mentioned my father before, repeat." Din nodded once. "Alright then. Your father is in danger."

"A new evil is about to rise, but the Hero of Time will not be there to fight it." Din said these serious words in the same cheerful, almost teasing tone, as though she found it amusing. "I'd say he would be gone before the end of the year." Alela clutched both hands tightly into fists, Din's tone combined with her words, was absolutely infuriating. Din continued, seemingly oblivious to the anger welling up in the young Half-Zora. "I mean, it is true that Link is still a much better warrior than most of the Hylian knights, but he is getting old. He won't be able to survive the things that will come before the real-" "SHUT UP!" Alela shouted at the top of her lungs, she could feel the weight of her sword in her hand, and swung at Din, intending to separate her head and body, shutting her up once and for all. However, the heavy Biggoron Sword didn't reach its target. It had been stopped by Din's index finger, only a few inches from her neck. Din looked at the surprised Alela, a coy smile playing on her lips.

"I wasn't aware you could summon your sword, it wasn't on your back just a second ago." Din looked at the blade in mild surprise. "My dream, my rules." Alela hissed. Din laughed, shaking her head. "Oh yeah. I completely forgot that we were in your dream. I was planning on bringing your consciousness to my own plane to have a quick chat with you, but then I saw that you were having a little fever dream, after that Wolfos nearly killed you, so I just decided to talk to you there, much easier." Din grabbed the blade of Alela's sword. "Though I must say I'm impressed, you drew your weapon, and attempted to strike a Goddess, even in a dream, that's a very stupid thing to do, after all, it would take me less effort erasing you from existence, than it does breathing." Din took a deep breath, as if to prove her point, and blew at the sword in her hand. Shortly after, it vanished without a trace.

Alela stepped backwards in horror, and Din smiled. "Now, if you would kindly shut up for a few seconds so I can say what I came here to say."


	5. Chapter 5: Return of Grog

"If you ever open a history book, you might notice a pattern." Din looked into Alela's eyes. " The world is put in danger by some evil being, and is shortly thereafter saved by a green-clad hero. It's happened several times in the past, and it'll happen even more times in the future." There was something off about the tone she said this in, almost as though she was waiting for something funny to happen once she'd finished her story, but Alela couldn't for the life of her tell what it was. "It's been like that ever since we created this world. I'll personally see to it that it doesn't end any time soon." Alela glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?" Din chuckled. "Well, neither I nor my sisters are going to vanquish the evil that rises in Hyrule. If anything, I'm personally considering helping it win, for once."

Alela stepped back. Was she serious? Could she really bring herself to do such a thing? Was she even _able_ to do it? Din smiled at her, a cruel, almost sadistic smile. "Of course, I wouldn't just let the bad guy waltz right in and kill everyone, but he might get a bit of an upper hand, just to spice it up a bit. Maybe he'll start off with two out of three pieces of the Triforce?" Her smile grew more sinister with every word she said, and Alela was terrified. "Y-you can't just-" She stammered, but Din cut her off. "Yes I can, and I might. It would make it more entertaining to watch." Alela looked at the Goddess in absolute horror. "W-what?" She couldn't understand how Din, one of the three Golden Goddesses, one of the creators of this very world and the people in it, could even say such a thing. "Don't you get it, Alela?" Din said, her tone was no longer that of a person waiting for a joke to be told, but rather that of someone trying to fight back laughter. "You're nothing more than puppets, dancing for our entertainment." She smiled. "And right now, the eyes of the audience are all on you."

"My queen! You've returned!" Zele, a young Zora boy, was sitting on the ground just outside the waterfall that hid the entrance to the Zora's Domain, leaning against a wall in the cave right next to it. He had had just woken up, he enjoyed relaxing in the sunlight, despite the risk, and had fallen asleep. He had been woken up by a sound in the water, he shrugged it off as just an Octorock splashing around, and was about to go back to sleep when Queen Ruto leapt out of the river. She didn't even seem to notice him, as she walked in a brisk pace, heading straight for the well, leading to the Kokiri Forest. "Queen Ruto? Where are you going?" If Ruto heard him, she didn't show it. She just walked up to the well, and dived in. "Queen Ruto! Wait!" Zele knew how dangerous the forest could be, so without even considering his own safety, he got up, and dived in the well after her.

Saria's Song was no longer playing, or if it was, Link couldn't hear it. The only thing he could hear right now, was the deep, rasping breathing of the Stalfos in front of him, mixing with the furious grunting of Toko behind him. "You two go, take Alela to he well. I'll hold this thing off." Link held his shield up in front of him, a Stalfos was very predictable, but tough to fight. "No way. I'm not leaving you behind!" Toko protested. "You're her father, if you die here-" "If I die here, I die protecting her." Link snapped at the Goron. "It's the only way I could ever wish to go. Now get out of here." Toko reluctantly turned and followed Satu. "This way, the well isn't far off." Once they were gone, Link looked at the Stalfos. "I've fought so many of you." He looked right into its eyes. "This is the first time I've seen one of your kind hesitate before attacking me." The Stalfos' eyes lowered towards the ground, and were the shadows of the forest playing a trick on Link's eyes, or did the skeletal creature suddenly look sad? "Co... Ji... Ro..." As those words came out of the Stalfos' mouth, momentarily interrupting the rasping breathing, Link dropped his guard, his eyes going wide with realization.

Ruto was swimming at an incredible speed. Zele had trouble following her, he didn't know why she was heading for the forest, but didn't want his queen to go to such a dangerous place alone. "Queen Ruto! Wait!" He shouted through the water. But she didn't hear him, she just kept the same speed, and Zele tried his best to keep up with her.

Saria was sitting on the same tree stump she usually sat on, playing the song she usually played. The melody that would help Link find his way through the forest. Navi was laying on her lab, still unconscious. ' _Who, or rather, what was was that thing?'_ She thought to herself. The Dark Link had been waiting for Saria to arrive at the entrance to the Forest Temple, it ambushed her and she was knocked out before she had chance to defend herself. When came to, she was in the temple of time, the Dark Link had explained his plan: When Link woke up, he would be given the choice of whether it should kill her or Navi. After that choice had been made, he would kill the other one as well, and then leave Link to mourn. When Saria had tried to get up, to fight it or run away from it, it simply buried the tip of it's sword deep in her arm. It still hurt now, had it not been for Ruto, she would've been dead by now.

She continued playing her song. As she played, it seemed that the forest was getting... darker? No, that wasn't possible, she hadn't been gone for that long, it should be around mid-day by now. But there was no denying it. The forest was getting darker... ' _I must be getting tired.'_ She blinked, and then she dropped her ocarina. There it was again, the Dark Link. No... Not just the Dark Link, but the Dark _Links_! Three Dark Links were standing a few feet away from her, the one in the middle had a large, gaping wound in its chest, black blood staining its shadowy clothes. "No matter how many times you kill me..." All three of them said in unison. But Saria didn't hear any more, as she realized that there was a fourth voice, right behind her. Then everything went dark.

Ruto leapt out of the well, Zele following shortly afterwards, and landed on the rough ground in the forest. Saria was playing her song, like she usually did when she would guide Link through the forest. She couldn't see Toko, or Alela, or Link anywhere. As she looked around, the only person she saw, aside from herself, was Zele. "What are you doing here?" She glared at the boy, he was barely 17, and he was not suited for this place. Zele immediately bowed. "My queen, I followed you here to protect you from the dangers of this forest." Ruto's glare seemed to intensify, she had once before made the huge Biggoron back down simply by staring at him, but this boy didn't even seem remotely intimidated by her. "You're far too young to be here, Zele, turn back." The boy didn't move an inch. "I will not leave this forest before I know that you are safe, my queen. And I know that noone, perhaps with the exception of the Kokiri, could be safe in a place like this. Ruto sighed in irritation, she knew how stubborn Zele was, and she knew he was right. She also knew that Saria was able to play on her ocarina for several days without taking a break, so why did she suddenly stop playing? She ran towards the Forest Temple, Zele following her closely.

"You're..." _… The carpenter's son..._ Link looked at the Stalfos, unable to finish his sentence, but it didn't seem to care. It held one hand out, apparently wanting something from him. "Co... Ji... Ro..." Link shook his head. "I don't have him. I left him with you." The Stalfos looked directly into Link's eyes. "Flew... Away..." It held its hand out again. "Give... Him... Back..." Link stepped backwards. "I don't have him." The Stalfos' eyes seemed to glow with anger. "You... Lie..." Link clutched his sword, he could see where this was going. "No, I'm telling you the truth, I don't-" "YOU LIE!" The Stalfos roared as it charged forwards, its large sword raised to strike. Link raised his shield, he had hoped the Stalfos wouldn't attack him, just for once. But of course not, it would seem that he would never be able to live in peace for more than a few years at a time.

"The well is close by." Just as Satu had said this they reached a clearing, and right at the end of it, was a well. Toko walked up to the well, cradling Alela in his arms like a sick child. He noticed a bag hanging from her shoulder, similar to his own, except this one seemed to be made from Zora scales rather than leather. He gently took the bag off her shoulder, briefly wondering where it had come from, she wasn't wearing it while they'd been traveling. It seemed like it had just appeared out of thin air. He shrugged, and gently placed his friend in the water. Almost immediately, she began to shine, like her father's fairy. "What the...?" He looked at Satu, but he was just a surprised as himself.

Ruto and Zele reached the entrance to the temple, and the both of them gasped at what they saw. Four dark silhouettes, one wounded, all of them looked like Link. One of them was carrying Saria, Navi was laying on the ground. One of the Dark Links, the one carrying Saria, was standing over the fairy, one foot raised, about to step on her, crush her. However, it never managed to do so, as the Zora Queen suddenly appeared behind it, and pulled it into her portal. The three other Dark Links looked up, only to see their companion gone. "Where in Majora's name did he go?" They looked around, but couldn't find anything, even the fairy was gone. "Who's out there? Show yourself, you cowar-" The Dark Link speaking was cut off by their missing man falling from just above the entrance to the temple, and hit the ground, landing on its head. Shortly after, the Queen of the Zoras leapt down from the same spot, and landed on the body of the Dark Link, which then vanished.

"Here I am." She looked at the stunned Dark Links with the same royal pride she'd faced the first one with. In her arms, she held the unconscious Saria, and on top of her lay Navi. The three Dark Links drew their swords, but only two of them charged forwards, and immediately stopped to look back at the third, who fell to its knees, its head rolling along the ground. Behind it stood a young Zora boy, the blade-like fins that would normally sit on his elbows flew through the air, covered in the black blood of the dead Dark Link, he caught the fins and put them in their place. "I have your back, my queen." He looked at the two remaining Dark Links, as the one he'd decapitated vanished, anger burning in his eyes. "You dare impersonate our king? For this crime, I will personally send the heads of both of you rolling."


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle of The Heroes

"It's all just entertainment to you?" Alela shouted, her expression had changed from horror to anger. Din nodded, almost absentmindedly, it seemed that something else had taken her interest. "Yes, the battle between your father and the enemies he faces. He's lived many lives, and saved Hyrule many times." She briefly looked back at Alela. "That is why I want to mix it up a little, to see what would happen to Hyrule if the great Hero of... Whatever he might be the hero of at that time... failed in his mission to save it." After saying this, The Goddess of Power went back to wandering around, not even giving Alela a second glance. The Half-Zora raised her voice. "So you're just going to let him die? Let Hyrule be destroyed by the evil that he should have fought back?" Din nodded, the same cruel smile played on her lips once again. "That's the plan, yeah." Alela was about to say something more, but Din cut her off. "Oh, would you look at that..." She looked at Alela again, the smile somehow getting even more cruel. "Your mother is in the forest as well, fighting some of your father's clones. And that gives me a fun idea."

Din waved her hand, and Alela gasped as she felt a surge of energy throughout her body. She looked down at herself, and saw that she was glowing. "What's happening?" She looked up at Din, who smiled that cruel smile again, Alela briefly wondered if she could even smile in any other way. "Oh I've just sped up your recovery slightly." Her smile grew more sinister. "So we can play a little game." Alela blinked. "What? What's that supposed to mean?" "Both your father and your mother are fighting, one of them have a companion to help them, the other doesn't. The one without might not survive the fight without help." Alela took a step backwards. "Wh-what?" Din's eyes almost seemed to shine. "Choose wisely, you will only have time to reach one of them." "What are you talking about?" Alela yelled. "Entertainment." That was the last word Alela heard, then everything went black.

Alela gasped as she opened her eyes. She didn't immediately recognize where she was, but it slowly dawned upon her. She was in the well that connected Zora's Domain and Kokiri Forest. Although it normally wasn't so well illuminated. She looked down at herself and her eyes widened with amazement. She was still glowing, and she could not only see, but _feel_ her body healing. The nearly countless wounds all over her body quickly closed, leaving no trace, as though they were never even there. Her broken arm slowly twisted back into its usual place, and she could feel the bones mending. It hurt, it was almost unbearable. It was like she was feeling the pain from the Wolfos' mauling all over again, she screamed, but the sound drowned in the water, rising to the surface as bubbles.

Link leapt back, barely avoiding the Stalfos' strike. As the skeletal creature raised its sword to strike again, he rushed forwards, slashing at the opening the Stalfos had made in its defense. Link had almost landed the hit, but was sent flying several feet backwards by the Stalfos' shield hitting him squarely in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. As he struggled to get up, the Stalfos quickly closed in on him, raising its sword once again.

"You foolish little fish!" The two remaining Dark Links glared at Zele. "I suggest you get the Kokiri child to safety, my queen." The young Zora said. "I will be with you shortly, right after I make these half-witted whelps pay for their crimes." Ruto nodded and ran past them, neither of the Dark Links tried to stop her, their eyes were on Zele, as they pointed their swords at him. "I'll make short work of you, Reekfish." They both said this at the same time, as though they were one. Zele shook his head. "And just like that, you've sealed your fate."

Alela could feel the pain slowly subsiding, she tried to move, but the pain she was feeling was too much for her. She would've ignored the pain, and rushed out to find either her mother or her father. But the pain was paralyzing, she couldn't move a muscle no matter how hard she tried. She also had another problem, she didn't know which one of her parents needed her help, and which one already had a companion by their side, she would have to guess, and hope to be right the first time.

Link rolled sideways, dodging the incoming attack in the last second. He felt a sharp pain shoot through his right arm, as the tip of the Stalfos' sword cut into it, just below the elbow. It wasn't a deep cut, he could still use his arm, but it hurt. He got up and raised his shield, doing so only made the pain in his arm worse, but he didn't have time to worry about that now. The Stalfos was over him immediately, faster than it had been before, it swung its mighty sword again, and as Link blocked with his shield, the pain grew even worse. He wouldn't be able to take much more of this.

The two Dark Links charged forwards as one, both raising their black swords, ready to strike. Zele stood in the same place, perfectly calm. As the Dark Links closed in, both swinging their swords down toward the Zora's head, Zele quickly stepped backwards and raised his arms, blocking the swords with the blade-like fins on his elbows. The young Zora smirked "You've no hope of defeating me, not like that." He lunged forwards, forcing the Dark Links back. The two black creatures tripped, falling flat on their backs. The young Zora quickly whirled around, plunging his razor-sharp fins deep in the chest of one of them. The Dark Link roared in pain, and then vanished. Zele turned to face the last Dark Link, as it slowly rose from its prone position.

The pain was finally gone. Alela breathed a sigh of relief, and started swimming back to the surface, still considering who she would go for. Her mother was powerful, very powerful. The magic she had learned throughout the years had made her so formidable, Alela wouldn't doubt that she would be able to fight the Biggoron, while he had the combined power of the three Triforce pieces, and win. Her father on the other hand... He was a great fighter, he defeated the Thief King Ganondorf a few years before she was born. But it seemed that he had gotten old faster than one normally would. Despite only being thirty four, he seemed quite a lot older. He was still a good swordsman, but he had gotten slow. There was no doubt that he would be able to defeat most solders in Queen Zelda's royal guard, but doing so would take a toll on him. He wasn't as much of a fighter as he once was. In fact, he hadn't been in a real fight since he fought Ganondorf, and that was more than eighteen years ago. Alela finally reached the surface of the well, and leapt up. She caught a quick glimpse of Toko and Satu, they had been waiting for her. She landed on the ground between the two, and immediately turned to Satu. "Where is my father?"

Link dropped his shield. Apparently, the wound in his arm was worse than he had anticipated. The weight of the shield caused a sharp pain to shoot through his arm with every movement. He took a step back, and raised his sword, there was no way he was going to attack the Stalfos now. He would have to fight defensively. The skeletal creature lunged forwards, its large sword swinging in a great curve toward Link's head. Link quickly stepped sideways, and charged forwards, swinging his sword at the Stalfos' legs. The large skeleton roared as the sword was lodged in its leg, it swung both sword and shield wildly around, nearly hitting the aging hero. Link pulled his sword out of the Stalfos' leg, and quickly spun around, holding his sword out in his signature Spin Attack, striking the skeletal creature twice in the back. It roared and swung its shield, Link didn't notice it in time to dodge, he was sent flying until his path was blocked by a tree, and then everything went black.

"Well then, you impersonating fraud." Zele looked at the last standing Dark Link. Its blood red eyes shining with hatred. "Are you going to surrender and accept your fate, or are you going to continue this pointless duel?" The young Zora raised his arms, ready to strike with his razor-sharp elbow fins. "Either way, I'm content." The Dark Link smirked and raised its sword, pointing it at the Zora. "You've caused quite a setback in what I am doing, boy. But playtime ends now." It lowered its voice to a sinister growl. "Either you back off now, or I will rip those fins off your arms, and shove them down your throat." The Zora smiled widely. "I'll look forward to watching you try, and I'll look even more forward to watching your head roll along the ground as you fail." Their eyes locked. They both stood perfectly still, waiting for the other to move. Both planning out the fight in their head, looking for a weakness to strike. They both took a deep breath, then charged at each other.

Alela sprinted through the woods, following Satu as he lead her to where he last saw her father. "Not long now, Princess." The Kokiri child looked back at her. "He was just about here." "Are you sure, Satu? I don't remember much of this." Toko was running along behind Alela, he looked around in mild confusion. Satu shook his head. "That's because you were too busy worrying about the Princess to look around you. Look, we're here- oh my." They arrived in the clearing only to see the large skeleton towering over Link, as he was lying by a tree, bleeding heavily from a wound in his arm and another on his forehead. The Stalfos raised its sword, ready to kill the fallen hero. As it thrust its sword down toward its defeated foe, it didn't notice the three people charging at it, nor did it hear the infuriated scream coming from the female, as she drew her own sword.


	7. Chapter 7: Hero saved Villain revealed

The streets of Hyrule Castle Town were busy as always. The security had been upped heavily after Ganondorf's attempt at taking the throne. Even after eighteen years, there were still guards patrolling the streets at all hours, and all transportation of trade goods to and from the town were followed by a heavy escort of highly trained soldiers. The people felt safe, and none of them feared that there might be a threat looming over their heads, ready to strike at any moment. However, inside the castle, in the queen's private room, there were two people discussing this very subject.

"There's no way he could be back, he's dead. He died years ago." Impa stretched, her old age was catching up to her, and she hadn't slept well for days. She looked at Zelda. The Queen of Hyrule, the crown on her head suited her well. And the people were safe under her rule. Lately however, she had started to act strange. As though there was something nagging her. "I'm telling you, Impa. I can feel his presence looming over the land like a storm, waiting to break out." The head of the Sheikah shook her head. "Well, the Hero defeated him years ago. And neither I nor any of the other sages can feel the presence of him or any other evil being." "But-" "But nothing, Zelda." Impa cut Zelda off. "He was defeated by the Hero, and then executed in front of everyone. Ganondorf is dead, I know it. After all, I was the executioner." Zelda looked out the window in the far end of her room. "Sadly, it seems that some people have a history of not staying dead."

The Stalfos stood towering over its fallen foe. It raised its sword high over its head, and thrust it downward, aiming to plunge it deep into the skull of the unconscious Hero. But the large sword never reached its target. Instead, it was knocked out of its owners hand by what appeared to be a large rock rolling along the ground, slamming into it. The Stalfos looked in the direction the rock came from, only to have one eye pierced by the spear of a Kokiri. The Kokiri had often had to fight off Stalfos, as they had become more common after half of the Gerudo tribe was banished to the forest by queen Zelda, and Satu knew exactly where to strike to kill one. And he would've killed the large skeletal beast if it hadn't turned its head. The Stalfos roared, and slammed its shield in the Kokiri child's stomach, sending him flying backwards, right over the head of an infuriated Zora, who raised her sword, and struck at the defenseless Stalfos. The skeletal creature roared once more, as its legs were severed, and it fell to the ground. It tried to get up, but was stopped by the Zora's sword piercing its skull. The Stalfos struggled for a second, then the deep, purple light in its one eye faded out, and it stopped moving.

Alela stood over the dead Stalfos. She looked into the empty socket that had moments earlier glowed with a purple light, and even before that, probably long before she was born, it had held an actual eye. She had never killed anything other than creatures of the lake. And she had only killed them in self defense, never out of rage. Now she had killed a man, or what once was a man, in a bout of all-consuming rage. The thought of that caused her anger to fade, and be replaced by sadness at what she had done. She felt Toko's large, heavy hand on her shoulder. In the Gorons other arm, he had Link, unconscious and bleeding. "We'd better get him back to your mother." He said. Alela didn't say anything, she just nodded, and followed Satu as he showed them the way back, taking many breaks to nurse his broken rips.

The Dark Link swung its sword at the Zora boy, who easily dodged, and planted one razor sharp elbow fin deep in its shoulder. It roared in pain, and swung at the boy again, only to have its other shoulder pierced. Zele enjoyed every moment of this fight, drawing it out to give this imposter a proper punishment for its crimes. The Dark Link didn't stand a chance against this young Zora, and it was clear that the boy was having fun beating it. "You don't stand a chance against the power of a Zora warrior." Zele had caught the Dark Link's blade between one fin and his arm, and with a swift turn, he had disarmed his opponent. "This contest is over!" Another turn, and the Dark Link's body fell limb to the ground, and its head rolled a few feet away, the deep red glow in its eyes fading out. Then the body, and the head, disappeared. "Nice job, Zora." A woman's voice. Zele turned, looking around for the one speaking. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"You've managed to slow the progress of my plans, though only minimally." A woman stepped out from the shadow of the Forest Temple, though Zele could have sworn there wasn't anyone there just a moment ago. She had long, black hair, set in a high pony tail, reaching almost down to her knees. She was obviously of Gerudo decent, though Zele had only seen the Gerudo women being red haired. Even Ganondorf, the only male Gerudo to have been born in about a hundred years, had red hair. "Who are you?" Zele looked into the blood red eyes of this woman, she sent him a seductive smile. "My name is irrelevant, but you may call me Seikyo. Not that you will ever need to repeat it to anyone." From seemingly out of nowhere, she drew a pole-like weapon with a large crescent blade on one end. She held it in both hands, pointing the blade at the young Zora. "I would let you run off, but I can't risk further meddling in my affairs."

Ruto landed on the ground, still cradling Saria and Navi tightly in her arms. She had just leapt down from the hedge walls of the maze leading to and from the Forest Temple. Had it not been for the ladder near the opening, she would have had to navigate the maze, which, as she had seen whilst leaping from hedge wall to hedge wall, was filled with Stalfos patrolling the maze. She looked over her shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief, it didn't look like any of the Stalfos had followed her. She looked down at the unconscious Kokiri child. She was breathing, appearing to be in more of a sleep-like state than anything else. On her chest lay Navi, Link's faithful companion. Since childhood she had followed him through anything, but she had never been harmed, until now. Ruto tried to listen over the sound of the Stalfos' deep breathing, but she head nothing. She had no way of telling whether Zele was alright. She sighed and started walking back toward the well. Zele was a great fighter, and she had no doubt he could defeat the Dark Links, and right now, she had to get Saria and Navi to safety.

"That blasted skeleton had one wicked left hook." Satu said with a smirk, which was quickly replaced by a painful grimace, as he clutched his side. He could feel that at least three of his ribs were broken, but luckily for him, none of them had punctured his lung. "Satu, if you need to rest-" Alela tried to speak, but the Kokiri child cut her off. "No no no, it's fine. I've taken harder hits than this. You should see my brother, Soki, he lost an arm to one of those things." He looked back at the Zora and the Goron, both staring at him horror. "Yeah, I know. If it hadn't been for Zelda we wouldn't have this problem. I get that she would banish those of the Gerudo that were still loyal to Ganondorf, but that they had to go here, and get lost in the woods..." He stopped talking as another wave of pain shot through him. "Man, Mido is gonna throw a fit when he hears about this."

"I must say, you're one very impressive boy, Zora." Seikyo said as she slowly walked closer. Zele stood perfectly still, raising his arms in a defensive stance. "What does a Gerudo want from the leader of the Kokiri tribe? And how did you gain control over those... Things?" Zele wasn't sure what to call the Dark Links, but he was sure they weren't Hylians like the one they were trying to copy. Seikyo laughed. "You're asking a lot of questions, boy. Although sadly the answers are none of your business." She had gotten well within range to use her weapon, which Zele now recognized as a kwandao, a weapon often used by Gerudo guards. "Besides." Seikyo spoke again. "I see little point in revealing all of my secrets to someone who is about to die!" As she said this, she swung the kwandao, aiming for Zele's neck. The young Zora leapt aside, barely dodging the attack, he rolled along the ground to create some distance between himself and the sharp blade of the kwandao. When he got back up, he saw that Seikyo had vanished. "You're a fast one, aren't you, boy?" A chill went down Zele's spine as he heard Seikyo's voice whispering those words into his ear, and he felt her breath on the back of his neck.


End file.
